This invention relates in general to the structure of a MEMS package, in particular a MEMS fluidic package platform that provides for interconnection of one or more fluid passageways of a MEMS device with one or more fluid passageways of another device. The MEMS package may also be a MEMS electrofluidic package platform that provides for interconnection of electrical circuitry of a MEMS package with other electrical circuitry. The invention also relates to methods of constructing such MEMS fluidic packages.
MEMS (micro electro mechanical systems) are a class of systems that are physically small, having some features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns). These systems have both electrical and mechanical components. The term “micro machining” is commonly understood to mean the production of three-dimensional structures and moving parts of MEMS devices. MEMS originally used modified integrated circuit (e.g., computer chip) fabrication techniques (such as chemical etching) and materials (such as silicon semiconductor material) to micro machine these very small mechanical devices. Today there are many more micro machining techniques and materials available. The term “MEMS device” as may be used in this application means a device that includes a micro machined component having some features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range, or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns). It should be noted that if components other than the micro machined component are included in the MEMS device, these other components may be micro machined components or standard sized (i.e., larger) components. Similarly, the term “microvalve” as may be used in this application means a valve having features or clearances with sizes in the micrometer range, or smaller (i.e., smaller than about 10 microns) and thus by definition is at least partially formed by micro machining. The term “microvalve device” as may be used herein means a device that includes a microvalve, and that may include other components. It should be noted that if components other than a microvalve are included in the microvalve device, these other components may be micro machined components or standard sized (i.e., larger) components. The term “MEMS package” as used herein should be understood to mean a device, which includes a micromachined component and may include other components that may be micromachined components or standard sized components. A “MEMS fluidic package” should be understood to be a MEMS package including a fluid passageway. A “MEMS electrofluidic package” as used herein should be understood to be a MEMS package including a fluid passageway and an electrically active component that may be a micromachined component. A “MEMS package platform” as used herein should be understood to be an interface component or assembly of components upon which a MEMS device may be mounted and by means of which the MEMS device can be interfaced with an external system.
Many MEMS devices may be made of multiple layers (or substrates) of material, which may be micromachined to form components of the MEMS device prior to assembly of the multiple layers into a completed MEMS device. For example, such a MEMS device may be manufactured using suitable MEMS fabrication techniques, such as the fabrication techniques disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,420, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference; U.S. Pat. No. 7,367,359, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference; Klassen, E. H. et al. (1995). “Silicon Fusion Bonding and Deep Reactive Ion Etching: A New Technology for Microstructures,” Proc. Transducers 95 Stockholm Sweden, pp. 556-559, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference; and Petersen, K. E. et al. (June 1991). “Surface Micromachined Structures Fabricated with Silicon Fusion Bonding, “Proceedings, Transducers' 91, pp. 397-399, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Various aspects of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, when read in light of the accompanying drawings.